callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gersh Device
The Gersch Device (also referred to as the Black Hole Bomb, and Darkness) is a new weapon that appears in the zombie map Ascension. One of the Ascension achievements involves "Killing 5 zombies with one Gersch Device". It fills up the player's Tactical grenade slot. It creates a small singularity event sucking any nearby zombies in, awarding the player 50 points per zombie. You can jump into the black hole which will randomly teleport you to any spot you have opened. Achievement/Trophy '''They're going THROUGH! - '''Kill 5 zombies using the Gersch Device - 35G Trivia *If the device is thrown out of the map, it will not activate and the voice of Samantha Maxis will laugh at you. *Players aren't affected by the black hole's gravitational pull, though players can be teleported to seemingly random locations by jumping into it. *The "black hole" lasts about 10 seconds before closing. *It affects every zombie in the map by pulling them into it. *It appears as though zombies sucked into the Gersch Device blow up like hellhounds do when they are killed. *The Gersch Device, like the Monkey Bombs and Matyroshka Dolls, require some adjustment time before it can be thrown. *The achievement relating to the Gersch device misspells it as "Gersh" Device. *The only achievement at the moment involving the Gersch Device is called "They are going THROUGH!" It is an incredibly easy achievement as you need to kill five zombies with one Gersch Device. After Round Six you should have no problems getting this as zombies will be starting to swarm. *Usually the place you are teleported to is somewhere near one of the Lunar Landers. *It looks very similar to the trap from Ghostbusters and also acts like it. *The Gersch Device will affect space monkeys. They will run and jump into the black hole willingly. However, this only teleports them and does not kill them. *The Gersch Device is otherwise known as "Project Mercury." The word "Mercury," often describes something that is erratic, volatile or unstable, referring to how the Gersch device has the ability to teleport players across random areas of the map. *Apparently, according to the radio messages in Ascension, the Gersch Device was developed by a scientist named Gersch. Because his name sounds German, he could be somehow connected to Group 935 and its paranormal research. *The above fact maybe true as one of Edward Richtofen's quotes when using the Gersch Device says '"Why is it not called the 'Richtofen Device'". *If the player throws a Gersch Device at the ground whilst being in a complex that has multiple levels, the player will be teleported one story down, so it is an easy way to escape zombies. *If the player throws a gersch device at the generator that is at the right of the first radio outside of the map without missing then the space program announcer will speak. *The Gersch device is at the centre of what could be an extremely large easter egg in Ascension, involving the activation of certain Power Nodes. *The Easter Egg after activating all Power Nodes you will free the scientist (but won't be able to see him) and obtain a Death Machine for 90 seconds. *NOTE* This is only obtainable with 4 players because of Power Node 3 with the Perk Machine Buttons. *It can sometimes make things worse as it may draw zombies in and run out leaving them near you. *The device may have been originally intended for teleportation, considering it kills zombies but teleports humans randomly (this could also mean the device was never perfected). Gallery Nazi zombies gersch device.png|Receiving the Gersch Device from the Mystery Box. Ascension gerschdevice.png|Utilizing the Gersch Device. Gersch Device Effect.png|The effects of the device. Video thumb|left|300px|Skip to 1:42 for use of the Gersch Device. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies